


green and alive and loving

by kryptidfox



Series: Tumblr Drarry Microfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Established Relationship, M/M, Microfic, Near Death Experiences, POV Draco Malfoy, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptidfox/pseuds/kryptidfox
Summary: re·turn/rəˈtərn/verbcome or go back to a place or person.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Drarry Microfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176209
Kudos: 15
Collections: February 2021





	green and alive and loving

**Author's Note:**

> February's [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/post/644209328944971776/26th-february-2021) prompt was: "Return"

The first time Draco watches Harry return from the dead, it is with the cold, bittersweet relief of knowing there’s still a chance he might win. 

Draco is only one out of the crowd of silent spectators in the battered Hogwarts courtyard, as Harry is carried in after a parade of death eaters. Voldemort is crowing his triumph, and his mother is beckoning him over, but all Draco can see is a single pale hand hanging limp.

When Harry rushes out of Hagrid’s arms, eyes wide and alive and determined as he shoots a _Confringo_ , it feels something like hope.

The second time Draco watches Harry return from the dead, it is with the hot, fervent desperation of not knowing if he might see him again.

Draco is the only one around during the illegal potions sting as Harry is hit with the bright orange stream of a wayward curse. The perpetrators are brought down easily, but it’s all a haze next to the lifeless body on the concrete warehouse floor.

But when Harry’s eyes flutter open, green and alive and loving as he shoots a weak smile, Draco rushes him into his arms, and it feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, check out my [Tumblr!](https://kryptidfoxwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
